Lay Me to Sleep
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: After arguing with her parents over not being allowed to visit a war-torn Eraklyon, Bloom discovers something shocking - her real father is not Oritel, but is, in fact, a vampire who lives beneath Eraklyon's Royal Palace. When Bloom finds out her family is larger than she originally thought, she realises that they need her - especially when Darkar returns, hell-bent on revenge.


_**So, I was just looking through FanFiction (mainly the Winx Club stories), and I noticed that the ones involving Bloom or someone else as a vampire are becoming increasingly popular, so I thought 'Why not? I mean, sure, I'm already working on Blood of the Saints, but why not come up with something that's not based off of another story?'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading the story.**_

 _ **I don't own Winx Club or AFI, who I have to thank for writing the amazing song 'Prelude 12/21'. The title of this story is actually part of a lyric from the song.**_

 **Domino's Royal Palace**

Princess Bloom was in the middle of an argument with her parents, Oritel and Marion, because Bloom wanted to visit her fiancée, King Sky of Eraklyon, but Eraklyon was currently in the fierce grip of what can only be described as an all-out civil war.

"Why not?! For all I know, Sky could be dead by tomorrow, and if that happens, I want him to know that I never abandoned him! We haven't seen each other in 8 months!"

"And it'll be another 8 months if that's how long it takes for Sky to control the situation! Bloom, I'm sorry, but until Eraklyon is able to regain some sense of normality, you are NOT to go there!" Oritel said. Bloom, enraged, screamed angrily and walked off.

"Bloom. Bloom, come back!" Marion said, running after her daughter. She caught up to Bloom just as Bloom was packing some of her things into a suitcase.

"Bloom, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to Eraklyon, with or without your permission!" Bloom said.

"Bloom, please, don't do this."

"Why not?! If I die there, at least I'll be with the one I love!"

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I'm going too. I want to be there for Thoren, just like Bloom wants to be there for Sky." Daphne, Bloom's older sister said, walking out from behind Bloom.

"Well, I guess I can't stop both of you from going. Just... Just don't tell your father, and be careful. I'll create an illusion so he doesn't suspect anything." Marion said. Bloom and Daphne nodded, before hugging their mother.

"Thank you, Mom. We promise, we'll be careful." Daphne said, before she and Bloom teleported out of the palace.

 **Eraklyon Royal Palace**

Sky and his cousin, Daphne's husband Thoren, were fighting against a group of rebels who were trying to storm the Royal Palace. Bloom and Daphne arrived, causing Sky and Thoren to barricade the main door.

"Bloom? Daphne? What are you guys doing here? I thought we..." Sky said, but he was cut off.

"Sky, we heard about what was going on, and we wanted to visit you guys now, just in case something bad happens and we never see you again." Bloom said, hugging Sky, while Daphne did the same to Thoren. Suddenly, the glass roof of the Palace exploded and about a dozen rebels dropped in. Sky, Thoren, Bloom and Daphne were quickly outnumbered. Sky was charging towards one of the rebels with his sword, but he didn't notice another one come in behind him. Just as Sky was about to land a fatal blow, the other rebel stabbed him in the back, causing him to gasp for air.

"SKY!" Bloom screamed, horrified. As Bloom was about to run over to him, Daphne stopped her.

"Bloom, we've gotta go! Mom and Dad were right! This IS too dangerous!" Daphne said, before quickly transforming into her fairy form, grabbing her sister's hand and flying out of the Palace through the broken glass roof. When she was sure they'd managed to get away from the chaos, Daphne landed in a nearby forest.

"Daphne, let me go! I have to go back and save Sky!" Bloom said, trying to free herself from Daphne's grip.

"No, Bloom! We're going back to Domino, NOW!"

"NO!" Bloom screamed, and with that, she unleashed a wave of magical energy, knocking Daphne to the floor. When Daphne looked at her sister, she gasped in horror. Bloom was now in her fairy outfit, but it was a very dark blue, rather than the turquoise colour it usually was.

"Bloom?" Daphne said, afraid. Just then, someone jumped down from a tree, grabbed Bloom's hand and said something in a strange language. Immediately, Bloom fell to the floor, unconscious. The man's identity was hidden by the shadows.

"Bloom! What did you do?!" Daphne said, furious.

"I didn't do anything to her. I simply put a Sleep spell on her. Please, calm down." The man said in an English accent, before stepping out from the shadows. He had dark skin, red eyes and shaved black hair. He was wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket with matching coloured shoes and dark blue jeans.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Malik. I'm a vampire. I was sent here on the orders of my King to find Bloom and bring her to him."

"Well, I'm Daphne. Bloom's my sister."

"I see that Marion's beauty is an inherited trait." Malik said, which caused Daphne to blush, but she quickly snapped back to reality.

"Hold on. What would the king of the vampires want with my sister?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but... He's Bloom's father, not Oritel."

"What? So... So, when Bloom transformed then..."

"She unlocked her full powers. My King is half-vampire and half-witch, and that's not all. She has another half-sister."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her name is Diaspro of Eraklyon."

"Oh. Bloom's not gonna like that."

"I know. Just today, I was stabbed in the arm by Diaspro just because I said Bloom's name. She can be nice, but most of the time, she is, to put it nicely, a complete nutcase."

"So I've heard. Well, before you go, I need to make a call."

"There's no time. The rebels in the Palace already know I'm here. Look, how about this? I take you and Bloom to her father, and you can make the call from there." Malik suggested.

"OK, but we should probably keep Diaspro and Bloom as far away from each other as possible."

"Agreed. I don't need another reminder of what happens when Diaspro isn't happy." Malik said, before preparing to teleport. Daphne stopped him.

"Wait. Don't we need to do something about that first?" Daphne said, referring to Bloom's present state as a Dark Fairy.

"No. Now that her full powers have unlocked, she'll return to normal when she wakes up. After that, she can transform into her Dark form or her Light form whenever she wants."

"Good. Well, lead the way." Daphne said, extending her hand. At this, Malik smiled, lifted Bloom onto his shoulders with one hand and, with his free hand, grabbed Daphne and together, the three sped away.

 **An underground city beneath the surface of Eraklyon**

Malik, Daphne and Bloom arrived. Waiting for them was a man wearing clothes similar to Malik's, except for the fact that a black tank top replaced the white shirt. Also, his skin was very pale and he had brown hair. He also had red eyes. Upon seeing the man, Malik gently handed Bloom to a nearby guard and dropped to one knee.

"My Lord."

"Get up, Malik." The man said. Malik immediately complied.

"I see you found my daughter. You've done well, old friend." The man said, before hugging Malik.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Please. Drop the formalities, will you?" This earned a small chuckle from Malik.

"Of course, Ben. How's Diaspro?"

"I'm still ticked off at her for stabbing you, but she's calmed down. How's the arm?"

"Well, I was able to lift Bloom up with it, so I'd say it's completely healed." Malik said, smiling.

"Good. You, make sure Bloom's OK. I want to know when she wakes up." At this, the guard holding Bloom nodded and walked off.

"Malik, I'm just gonna make that call now." Daphne said, before pulling out her phone and making a call.

"Hello? Musa, are you there?"

"Daphne? Oh, I thought we were never gonna hear from you or Bloom again! Marion told us that you went to Eraklyon." Musa said.

"Well, that's the thing. We're kinda still there."

"Oh. Well, me and the rest of the girls are on our way there now. Tecna's tracing the call as we speak."

"Right. That's not creepy at all." This earned a small chuckle from Musa.

"Alright, we've got you. We'll be there soon." Musa said.

"OK. Bye." Daphne said, before hanging up. She then turned to Ben.

"Um, excuse me? Your Highness?"

"Daphne, you don't need to do that. Anyway, what is it?"

"Some of my sister's friends are gonna be here soon. I was wondering, do you have a place for them to stay?"

"Of course. On a good day, this place has over 50 free rooms. I'll tell my best men to get everything ready."

"Thank you." As Daphne said this, a bright yellow Portal opened behind her. Musa, Tecna, Stella, Layla, Flora and Roxy, also known as the Winx, stepped out of it After Roxy stepped out, the Portal closed.

"Girls! You made it!"

"Of course we would. Anything for our friends, Daphne." Flora said. However, while everyone was catching up, Layla saw someone familiar to her.

"Malik?" At this, Malik turned around.

"Layla!" Malik said, and the two embraced as if their lives depended on it.

"I thought you were..."

"I know. I just had to leave for a while. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again!" Malik said, only to be interrupted by Ben clearing his throat.

"Am I missing something here?" At this, Malik turned to face Ben.

"Oh, sorry. Layla is my little sister. We were separated when she was 12."

"Ah. Well, I've already got some of the best rooms in this place set up for all of you. As long as you guys stay here, you'll live like royalty." Ben said.

"It'll be just like home, then. Thank you." Stella said.

"No problem. So, what should we..." Ben started, but was interrupted when the guard that looked after Bloom came in.

"Sir, she's awake."

"Thank you. Come on, guys." With that, everyone ran off, where Bloom had just woken up.

"Guys!" She yelled and ran to her friends and sister, but everyone noticed that Bloom ran a little faster than usual.

"Wow, Bloom! How'd you run so fast?" Stella asked. Bloom looked a little confused.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but..." Stella started, but was cut off by Ben.

"Bloom, listen. There's something you need to know." Ben said.

"What is it?" Bloom asked, a little suspicious.

"Oritel isn't your real father. I am. Daphne is only your half-sister."

"W-what? You're my real dad? What does all this even mean?"

"Bloom... I'm a vampire." Ben said, showing his fangs. It was then that the realisation hit Bloom.

"I'm half-vampire..." Bloom whispered.

 _ **Well, that wasn't exactly one of the best chapters I've ever written, but I REALLY wanted to get this chapter finished and uploaded before the end of the year.**_

 _ **Also, for those of you who read my other story, Blood of the Saints, I will try (no promises) to upload chapter 7 of that by the end of the year.**_

 ** _Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible._**


End file.
